


Neighbours

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Neighbours, Pencil, prat next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin has bought a semidetached house. His neighbour is quite intriguing.





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prat Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700735) by [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60). 



> For Kalee60. Your Prat Next Door is so lovely!!!A little something for you.

 

 

       


End file.
